


Бац

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Strip Thud, Thud
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Однажды Ваймс предложил Ветинари сыграть в Бац на раздевание.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358854) by [morcabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre)



В кабинете патриция было тихо. Лишь изредка слышался стук переставляемых по доске фигурок, да сердце Ваймса стучало так, что его, казалось ему, слышно и за пределами Дворца.

В кабинете патриция было не слишком светло. Свет нескольких свечей отражался на лакированной поверхности деревянных фигурок и освещал их лица. Ваймсу казалось, будто он стоит посреди сцены, как актеры оперы, которую они с Сибиллой ходили смотреть позавчера. Под ярким светом рампы, бесстыдно выставленный на показ несуществующим зрителям. Какая чушь. Здесь его мог видеть только Ветинари, но и тот уже давно не поднимал взгляда от доски. Словно совсем не обеспокоенный непристойным видом своего командора.

В кабинете патриция было прохладно. Кожа Ваймса покрылась потом, который быстро остывал и начинал ее холодить. Ветинари лениво поднял голову и взглянул на него.

— Я полагаю, сейчас твой ход, сэр Сэмюэль.

Ваймс сглотнул. Он не мог заставить себя оторвать руки от шлема, находившегося сейчас совсем не там, где обычно. Из всей одежды, которую Ваймс надел на себя перед выходом из дома этим вечером, ему остался лишь шлем, не раз защищавший его прежде и сейчас прикрывавший его мужское достоинство от любопытного и немного насмешливого взгляда Ветинари. Ваймс не мог не признать, что сегодня шлем доказал свою полезность, как никогда раньше.

Возможно, Сэм все-таки был чересчур самонадеян.

Возможно, когда он несколько недель подряд выигрывал у Ветинари в Бац, ему стоило задуматься, что причиной тому может быть отнюдь не его выдающиеся способности.

Ему определенно не стоило предлагать сыграть в Бац на раздевание.

Не отрывая взгляда от Ветинари, Ваймс поднял руку и переставил фигурку. Ветинари снова опустил взгляд и задумчиво уставился на доску. Прошло несколько мучительно долгих секунд. Ваймс вздрогнул. Он не сомневался, патриций знал по меньшей мере десяток ходов, в мгновение ока оставивших бы Сэма без одежды.

— Заканчивай уже, — не выдержав, рявкнул он.

Ветинари укоризненно взглянул на командора.

— Сэмюэль, не ждешь же ты в самом деле, что я приму такое важное решение необдуманно?

Ваймс нахмурился. Не отпуская его взгляд, Ветинари сделал ход. Сэм, готовый к проигрышу, взглянул на доску, и чуть не выпустил шлем из рук. Он удивленно вздохнул. Снова взглянул на доску и на патриция. Губы Ветинари медленно сложились в то, что нельзя было назвать иначе как улыбкой. Сэм взял в руки маленького деревянного гнома с топором в руке и сбил им тролля. Руки Ветинари потянулись к пуговицам сюртука.


End file.
